Lionel Armani
Lionel Armani is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. His district partner is Firstname Lastname. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: '''Lionel Armani '''Age: '''17 '''District: '''Capitol '''Gender: '''Male '''Personality: '''Lionel is striking, wicked, and charming. He's an impish character with a few bad habits. He enjoys causing pranks and acts of mischief with a passion, doing so with brilliance and a forked-tongue. He's a superb liar, being able to manipulate others before they're conscious of the actions they're carrying out. However, he learned to do all of this for an unfortunate reason: He's lonely. Living a life with six other siblings isn't easy, especially when considering you're parents are powerful aristocrats who would rather kill someone than give up their jobs. His other siblings, not including his twin brother Winter, are all adults already. And his twin would rather train for the Hunger Games than spend a single hour with Lio. He acts playful, but this is all a facade for attention. He's desperate to be noticed, which is partly why he volunteered for the Hunger Games: to gain the approval of his parents. They may likely hate him at the moment as he took Winter's place, but he's prepared to prove them wrong for ever underestimating him and thus, gaining their love and care in the process. He's willing to attempt anything, and that includes deception and committing homicide. '''Weapons: '''Lionel is primarily skilled with a saber, having trained with one for a while and becoming an unnatural expert at it. Another option he considers is a knife, as it's a rather basic weapon and can be used for more than just slicing. '''Appearance: Backstory: ''' Lio was birthed into a beautiful family. His entire familia was gifted as gorgeous, unique gems. His father Lucius was an influential figure in the Capitol, as he was one of the many busy well-known Gamemakers tinkering away, crafting up new schemes to conceive in the arena for the upcoming Games. His mother Marina owned a fashion industry, where Lio's sisters Victoria and Marissa also worked as models due to their shapely features and glamourous looks. His brothers Maximilian and Lucius II were established workers in business and sometimes worked with their father whenever he asked them to as well. Winter, however, was the family's favorite. Winter was Lio's twin brother, who was a minute younger than Lio. Although being the youngest, from the minute he was born, a lot was expected from him. Looking into his eyes when he was born, Lucius expected a fighter. The family was a lot of things, but yet a single victor had yet to arise from the Armani family. By the age of seven, he was thrown into an extensive training program to tutor and prepare him from entering the Hunger Games. Lucius expected a complete transformation from young boy to powerful soldier in less than five years, but he kept him going for ten years. He wanted Winter to volunteer the moment he was seventeen. Lio, on the other hand, was largely ignored by basically everyone else. Living occupied and engaged lifestyles, they had no time for a child like himself. He was mainly cared for by the household servants, being practically raised by them. He rarely saw his parents and other siblings, and when he was in contact with his twin, Winter brushed him away and walked off. To him, Lio wasn't his equal, but rather just another interference in his life. In order to get some attention, he'd get in trouble. He grew to have a playful, mischievous personality. A misfit with few rules to live by. Occasionally, he would do little things, like switch the sugar with the salt, hide various items from their owners, and even manage to get the main butler to think he had run off when he left nothing but a note behind. It was until he was ten, however, did he make this part of his actual lifestyle. Wherever he went, one would know trouble was up ahead. He was pocketing people out of their money in the streets, filching their wallets and loose valuables as if it was a casual way of living. He didn't really need to do this of course, due to how fortunate and wealthy his family was. He simply did it for the fun of it. Along with theft, he continued his prank-a-day trend whenever given the opportunity. He tricked one foolish gentleman by promising riches beyond his reach. Although the man was skeptic at first, Lio certainly did as he promised. And ended up getting the guy into custody. As it turned out, Lio had bought the jewelry from an illegal source. When law enforcement found the luxuries in his ownership, they didn't bat a single eye as they sentenced the unfortunate fellow to several terms in Capitol prison. Lio found ways to twist his words as well, warping even the thickest of truths into lies. He became a deceitful young man, who tricked others for his own amusement and laughed as he got away with it. It wasn't because he was really immoral, but without someone to guide him in the right path, he fell into the wrong crowd. Once Lucius and Marina learned of his attitude when he was fourteen, they immediately returned home to give him the talk. Lio was giving the family name Armani a bad rep, they explained, and if he continued with his cons he will be forced to. Lio soaked this all in, sulked away, and went to his room until he had a revelation. His plan worked, no matter how long it took. He was finally noticed. However, he did understand their warnings. He had to take it down a notch, before he was convicted of something he got himself too deep into. He didn't want to be an offender of the Capitol. When he was younger, his siblings would tell him stories of what terrible things occurred to the convicts in the prisons. He shivered from the mere memories of the tales. Although he had no way to verify whether or not they were telling the truth, Lio wasn't just about to find out. He got interested into the Hunger Games after he finished watching a rerun with his entire familia. It was their first family event with Lio included, so he had paid extra attention to the screening. What he and the others witnessed was his father's self-proclaimed best work he had ever offered to the Capitol. Even Lio was impressed with it, as it had muttations that worked like jabberjays, except these mutts were significantly dangerous, luring tributes to their deaths with voices of loved ones and poison. Although he wasn't just about to give up his life, he was willing to consider joining the Hunger Games, especially when he remembered this is what Winter is training for. He began to take up fencing, which his father approved of considering it didn't involve him having to deal with neighborhood complaints. Lio was a prized student of the class, and learned fast. His instructor praised him after the fifth month of class, claiming he was making the best progress then any of his other students. Lio became one with the saber, and took down any of his opponents. When facing peers from other classes, he bested them all, even the adults. Due to his flexibility and mind-nerving speed and accuracy, he was able to disarm them and finish all of his enemies in matters of seconds. Finally, he was seventeen years old and it was Reaping day. Winter was eager to volunteer, and as the name was called, he screamed alongside the other volunteers. But only one made it in. Lionel Tony Armani. '''Reasons for Winning: Strengths: ' '''Weaknesses: ' '''Alliance: Height: Fears: Token: Family Gallery TBA Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Etymology Trivia * Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Characters Category:Volunteer